slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vince212 Easterwood
Vince is currently a manager and professional wrestler at Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). He formerly held the DCWF World Heavyweight Championship briefly and later held the DCWF International title for several months. Early Journey Through DCWF Humble Beginnings Vince first rezzed onto SL October 8, 2008, and immediately started to explore what was available. Very quickly, he found the DCWF and Averlast. Even though he went to both quite frequently at first, he started feeling more comfortable with the atmosphere and friendliness of DCWF. Despite the little knowledge of the business, the shows fascinated him. Under a suggestion from future trainer Katheryn Blackadder and guided by finding the applications early, Vince used his first month exploring the features of SL and what would potentially help him become more active. Shortly after the one-month wait, Vince applied and was accepted into DCWF, and his interest in Averlast quickly faded away. Unexpected Early Promotion During training, Kat not only helped Vince get used to how the system worked, but the two grew as friends throughout Vince's career as both a fan and a wrestler. He felt high hopes were placed on him to do good in DCWF. Determined to not let down Kat, GM Eric Stuart, or the owner, Alpin Criss, he trained, practiced, and had his debut December 7, 2008. That evening, Vince was able to go pro if he wanted. What a shock! Pro the night of his debut?! Grateful, Vince accepted it. Pro Career Although initially uncertain about how his character would develop, that quickly was discovered, and Vince's character became the resident "Church Boy" of DCWF. There was also hope of Warzone returning, which helped Vince because he could not regularly make Showdowns. For Vince's show debut, at "Return of Warzone" on December 17, he faced off against then DCWF World Heavyweight Champ Waroop Bravin. Unexpectedly, though, he met Tenzan Karu backstage after a good showing. Tenzan was just about to cash in a stolen contract that day and take Waroop's title. Throughout Warzone, Vince was in a minor rivalry with Waroop after his debut, facing him several more times over the next few months. As he developed his skill in the ring, Vince initially was lined up to participate in the "Chaos for the Contract" at WrestleFest, DCWF's one-year anniversary. A slight rl incident a week and a half before WrestleFest ultimately removed him from the final list of participants. As a side note, on Ash Wednesday, Vince did not attend Warzone like he usually does. Instead, he was at mass at the time, and came back shortly after Warzone ended to show everyone the proof with the ashes on his forehead. An Unforgetable Experience After finding out BigEvil won the contract at WrestleFest, Vince was in for a ride. Remembering that Tenzan had won the title right after his own debut match, Vince saw something in Tenzan that did not feel right. Right before the following PPV, "Retaliation", Vince started working over Tenzan's soul, seeing a struggle inside and wanting to bring Tenzan into the light of Christ. The talk was intense and nerve-racking, and Vince nearly got chairshots from Tenzan a few times over this. It got to the point Tenzan proposed to Vince a match with him at "April Fools, Hardcore Rule" (AFHR), even putting the DCWF World Heavyweight Title on the line. Even though the title was not part of the plan, Vince accepted unafraid, and Tenzan declared it would be a "Pits of Hell" Inferno match, the only one of its kind to date at DCWF. So ... down to the Pits of Hell for AFHR. It would have been scary for most, but Vince was not afraid. Although Vince tried to peacefully convert Tenzan throughout the past month up to and including the beginning of the match, Tenzan tried to use force to quiet him. Despite all of Tenzan's efforts, Vince was unwilling to fight, only acting at the last possible moment. This infuriated Tenzan, and ultimately ... Tenzan snapped, realizing the innocence Vince had and how he was acting. In a blink of an eye, Tenzan walked through the flames just outside the ring, giving Vince the win and the title. However, the show was not over quite yet. Shock was wide-spread amongst the crowd. No one expected it! Then ... out of the blue, BigEvil Mandlekorn showed up, holding the contract he won only two months prior. With nowhere to run and noDQ in effect, Vince was quickly defeated and lost the title only minutes after winning it. To date, Vince is the shortest reigning champ at DCWF ... a record 5 minutes. New Beginnings and New Attitude Since AFHR, things at DCWF have been rough. Alpin Criss left DCWF in late April, forcing Eric to take ownership and reorganize the group. In the months of reconstruction, Eric announced Vince as a new manager in DCWF. With DCWF now reopened as of September 12 with an immense show, Vince anxiously awaited the day Warzone would restart. Vince had his first match scheduled with DCWF's Warzone Wednesday, September 23, against former HKWF wrestler HeroOfHearts Parkin. In the months after that, it came time for the second anniversary of DCWF, and Vince has been chosen to be one of eight competitors to fight in the esteemed Chaos for the Contract. Although he did not win the contract, being eliminated by none other than the hardcore dragon, MikeFreeman Straaf, it was an exciting experience to be a part of. However, could that have been a premonition to what the future held for Vince? Only a month into the third year of DCWF, he was chosen as one of the four fighting for the International Title at Retaliation. Laying vacant after Eric stripped Mobeacha of the title earlier, could Vince be the one to pick it up and take his second title reign in the DCWF? After a long fight, while Harley and Katheryn distracted each other outside the ring, Vince pinned Jerico to win the title. Since then, Vince has had several non-title matches come up. However, March 27th, Brendan faced Vince in a non-title match, but under the condition if Brendan won, the two would face off the very next week in "April Fools, Hardcore Rules" on April 3rd, 2010 for the International title. Although Brendan did win and earn his chance, Vince still was able to defend the title. Since AFHR, another setback was experienced as Eric Stuart decided to step down. The transition was smoother this time, and Kat and the other managers helped rally the fed back to it's current operation, partnering with Sinful Entertainment. DCWF now hosts their shows in the Ophydian Coliseum. Still holding the International title through the transition, Vince also acquired a developed talent for submissions, a trait that he had longed to train with in recent months. Also, since AFHR, Vince has been ... different. Not the same "Jesus Freak" as his music implies. What awaits for "The Church boy" next? And what's happened to him? In June, Vince saw BigEvil again, and immediately was out for revenge. It looked like Vince had BigE in his grasp, but Numbers came in and hit Vince with a chair to force a DQ win and start the group MHP, later adding Mobeacha to the group. At the "Summer Skool" PPV in July, Vince finally got the revenge on BigE in a triple-threat, including Mythil Woyseck. However, the victory was short lived when Mythil challenged Vince to a singles title match. Vince ended up losing the title to Mythil the week after the PPV. Vince's new attitude really cost him, too. Following the loss, though, Vince's attitude really shaped what would happen next. Despite the feud between Vince and BigEvil, Vince decided to join the MHP in late July, and one last fight settled the feud once and for all. Now standing by Numbers' side, Vince helped the MHP take over Showdown in early August and, with Mobeacha, attacked his own opponent and BigEvil's opponent backstage before each of their respective matches. Vince even helped MHP attack DCWF President Katheryn Blackadder when she tried to confront them. Since then, Kat decided to handpick a group to take on MHP in September's "World War" PPV. MHP, with the help of returning pro and new member Ari Lane, defeated Team DCWF. World Heavyweight Championship Tournament The week after "World War", Kat made a big announcement in the aftermath of Numbers' actions leading up to and the work done by the MHP. Kat stripped Numbers of the World Heavyweight title and, on that very night, started a tournament to see who would become the next champ. Kat also forced Vince into a tournament match that show, adding insult to injury. Vince was up against renowned wrestler Curt Bombastic, and despite a hard fight, Vince still came out with the win, advancing to the next stage in the tournament. Who will Vince face next, and will he become the next 2-time World Heavyweight Champ? Wrestling Finishing Moves *"Crucifix Armbar" (Armbartakedown submission, past and present) *"Bear the Cross" (Backside Full Nelson pin, present) Championships and Accomplishments DCWF World Heavyweight Championship ("April Fools, Hardcore Rules" 2009 - for five minutes) DCWF award: "OMG/WTF Moment of the Year", WrestleFest II, February 2010 DCWF International Championship ("Retaliation" 2010 - June 17, 2010)